Do you love me?
by xxfangirl101xx
Summary: Does Adrien Love Marinette?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Marinette loves Adrien, Adrien loves Ladybug, Ladybug loves Adrien, Catnoir loves Ladybug... But does Adrien Love Marinette?


	2. Chapter 2: First day of school

Today is the first day of school and Marinette can't wait to see her best friend Alya and obviously Adrien her one true love. But she also is excited to see her other friends, such as Nino, Mylene, Ivan, Max, Kim, Alix, Rose and Juleka. Mari hopes a lot that Lila will not be there at school. Although she is trying to not think about that and concentrate on her friends and ADRIEN.

As she wakes up with the sun shining in her face, she puts her feets on the ground feeling the cold ceramic floor. Luckily it wakes her up. While she is getting up, she sees Tikki on her desk sleeping and starts poking her to wake her up "Tikki wake up, wake up!" Marinette says with a big smile on her face by showing her excitement. "Marinette it's seven o'clock, why are you waking me up? Let me sleep." Tikki reply with a tired voice. "Come on Tikki it's the first day of school i need you to help me find the perfect outfit you don't have time to sleep!" As Marinette starts jumping up and down. "It's seven o'clock i have all the time in the world to sleep, but let me guess, even though i would stay in bed trying to fall back asleep you will continue to try talking me out of sleeping now aren't you?" Tikki says, "What do you think Tikki!" Marinette says while laughing. Tikki finally got up and flew to Marinette's closet to help her find a good looking outfit for her day at school.

Later on that morning, Marinette and Tikki left to go to school when suddenly, she sees Adrien and Nino walking together to school in the same direction as her. Mari got so nervous she ran to school to get away from them. When she arrived at school, she notice that Chloe is already starting making fun of people this time it's Rose. "Wow Rose nice hair style this year did your grand-mother did it like that you guys are twining!" Chloe says rudely to the innocent girl. "Chloe leave her alone! Rose never did anything to you to deserve this!" Marinette shouts being very mad at Chloe for her attitude. Rose was so glad Marinette came to help her so she decided to thank her "Thanks mari-" But then Chloe interrupted her and said "Oh shut up Rose!" Sending Rose to run off and cry. Everyone look at Chloe as if they are all mad at her but i mean why wouldn't they be it's Chloe. Ivan was the one the most angry at her for making her cry. Its as if he felt Rose's pain. He then quickly ran off to comfort her as fast as he could.

After all the first day of school drama, everyone had to find their class. When Marinette walk into her class she is very happy to find Alya and Adrien and no Chloe for the first time in forever (Frozen reference). The teacher, Ms. Berry already assigned us places; Alya and kim, Alix and Max, Rose and Ivan, Juleka and Nino and MARINETTE AND ADRIEN! Marinette wasn't to happy about that because she doesn't know how to act around him. As Marinette sits down Adrien starts talking " So i guess we are going to be sitting next to each other this year" Marinette who is shaking like crazy tells him " Uhh ya i-i guess so" with a nervous smile. Alya sitting in front of Mari sees her struggle talking with Adrien she comes to the rescue and past her a note saying " _Hey girl, i'm seeing you're in pickle now aren't you? Ask him how his summer went trust me it's going to be less awkward"_ Marinette turns back to her friend and thank her. Marinette looks back at the super cute model sitting next to her and actually says something, "What did you do during summer? I bet you you did a lot of fun stuff" she says with a smile and big wide howl eyes. " Haha, Actually the only fun thing i did this summer was spending time with Nino" Adrien says with a light laugh, "How about you?" He ask her. "Well actuall-" the teacher interrupts "Okay class let's start"

After three long periods listening to teachers talk and talk and ask us about the summer, finally lunch with my best friend "Hey Alya ready for lunch?" Marinette says while pulling her arm because she wants to catch up with Adrien. "Yes calm down girl, one sec" she replies. " Alya i don't have a second Adrien is going!" She says quietly "As if you're even going to talk to him" Alya tells her with a smirk, and she was right she never went to talk to Adrien, but she promised her that she will the next day. Suddenly, Lila, the girl that Marinette hates the most besides Chloe, was walking up to her crush. She then pulled her friend away from her locker and ran off to see Adrien and Nino before HER. Lila was getting so close but the best friends arrived first. "Hey Alya and Marinette!" Nino says with shock "Hey guys!" The girl's reply " Care to join us for lunch?" Adrien ask with a smile happy to invite them. The two girls accepted and had an amazing time at Lunch, they went skateboarding and at one point Adrien was holding Marinette at her waist to help her not fall. But Lila on the other hand wasn't too happy about all of them hanging out together at lunch so she decided to stalk them for the hour. This was the start of Lila's jealousy of Marinette being with Adrien.


End file.
